Umaima had to read articles 32 through 68 for homework last week. If Umaima read all of the articles she was assigned, how many articles did she read?
Instead of counting articles 32 through 68, we can subtract 31 from each number so we instead consider articles 1 through 37. We see that Umaima read 37 articles. Notice that she read 37 and not 36 articles.